Old Enemies New Friends
by BearTamer
Summary: Korra is excited to go to the North Pole with her family. Her father has told her a fascinating story about a fight with a polar bear dog. Will Korra be able to tame one of these wild animals or will she suffer a terrible fate?
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at writing a fanfic **

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

Chapter 1: Heading to the North Pole

"Hah, I got you daddy" Korra shouted with pride as she successfully made a water whip touch.

"Ha ha you certainly did young avatar. You'll certainly to pass your waterbending test next week" Tonraq smiled at his young daughter with pride at just seven years old Korra was considered one of the fastest learning waterbenders in the South Pole. In just three years Katara had taught Korra all of the waterbending forms basic and advanced, she even taught Korra the art of healing.

As Korra looked up at her father she noticed that she had accidently made a small cut on his left arm. "Daddy your arm is bleeding. Let me heal it" Korra gathered a small amount of water and began to heal the small cut that she had made earlier with the waterwhip.

"How badly did she damage you this time" a familiar voice called out.

"Senna" Tonraq looked up and saw his smiling wife she looked lovely as ever. Not only was she becoming more and more beautiful to him each day, but she had genuine kindness unlike any woman Tonraq had ever met in his life. It was that kindness that had attracted him to her nearly fifteen years ago in Katara's waterbending class.

Senna watched as her daughter healed the cut on Tonraq's arm. Just like her husband Senna also had a sense of pride when it came to their daughter. Who wouldn't? Not only was Korra the Avatar but she was once again a skilled bender. However these were not the things that impressed Senna and Tonraq. No, it was their daughter's fierce determination, the willingness to always keep trying and never give up. To them that is what made their daughter special.

As Korra finished healing the cut Senna walked up to her husband and began to roll up his sleeves to see if their daughter had made any other cuts to her husband's arm. As Senna checked her husband's arms she didn't notice anything unfamiliar but Korra certainly did.

"Daddy what's that" Korra said pointing at three vaguely visible marks on her father's left shoulder.

"Those marks are the penalties of something that a foolish boy did in the North Pole long ago. " Tonraq sighed and then hesitated wondering if he should tell his daughter the full story.

Korra looked up fascinated and confused at her father's statement. "Dad, are you okay?" Korra asked as she noticed her father's suddenly grim expression.

Tonraq not quite sure what to do looked at his wife as she nodded understanding what his eyes were asking her. Tonraq met his daughter's worried gaze and said "Korra, why don't we go inside and I will tell you how I got these scars from a polar bear dog."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well people are reading my story so that is good. But PLEASE REVIEW I want to become a better writer anything will help. Like the story? TELL ME! Think its crap? TELL ME**

**By the way just so you know I don't own Legend of Korra or the characters in the show.**

Chapter 2: Paws, Claws, and Polar bear Dog Jaws

Korra could not believe the scar that her father had. On his shoulder were four large gash scars that ran from the top of his left shoulder down his back up to the third rib. She had never seen anything like it before.

Senna approached with a bowl of pickled sea prunes a favorite treat in the household. Tonraq popped one into his mouth it had a slightly sour taste from the vinegar but then the natural sugars of the sea prune gave the sourness an unusual and delicious contrast. Tonraq took a deep breath and began his tale

"Korra, do remember about two years ago when you met Katara's brother Sokka, and he told you and all of the other children about the tradition of dodging ice floes to become a man?"

"Yes" Korra vaguely remembered but nonetheless she did remember.

"Well in the Northern Water Tribe we do something a little different. We hunt Polar Bear Dogs." Korra looked up in wonder. Tonraq laughed "I know what you're thinking. A polar bear dog is a magnificent animal. Absolutely stunning to look at having the whitest fur you will ever see on any animal. However they are also extremely dangerous. They are very muscular and run faster than you would think. On top of that they have big heavy paws that can swing like clubs with claws that can… well you see what the claws can do." Tonraq chuckled

Korra stopped paying attention for a second she was trying to visualize what a polar bear dog looked like based on the description her father gave. A smile crossed her face as she asked, "Do polar bear dogs live in the South Pole?"

"No they only live in the North Pole."

"Oh" Korra sighed slightly disappointed

Tonraq continued his story hesitantly "Usually when hunting Polar Bear Dogs for your first time you would always go in a group of at least 4 people and no more than six. I went alone." Tonraq looked at Korra and sighed. "When I was younger I was very jealous of my older brother Unalaq. Not only was he one of the most Spiritual person in the North Pole but he was to marry the Chief's daughter which will one day make him chief of the Northern Water Tribe. So when I turned thirteen I did what any other jealous brother would do I tried to prove myself to be better than him, by hunting polar bear dogs on my own"

Korra grinned widely "Wow, dad you were really brave."

"No Korra I was stupid. Not only was I going alone but it was my first time. When I finally found a lone polar bear dog ..." Tonraq shook his head laughing at his own foolishness "I picked up my spear and ran toward the animal thrusting my spear into the animal's chest. Unfortunately I did not hit the heart like I thought I would, realizing my mistake I conjured up a wall of ice to stop the animal from attacking me; needless to say it didn't work."

Just as Tonraq was about to tell Korra about how his elder brother saved his life a knock was heard at the door.

"Got a letter for you from the North Pole" the young boy said handing Tonraq the letter. Surprised Tonraq thanked the boy and closed the door. Only mail of extreme importance was hand delivered to someone's home. In most cases one would have to travel into the port town of Yupekka.

Tonraq opened the letter and began to read.

"To my brother Tonraq, his wife Senna, and daughter Korra:

I write this letter to inform you of a terrible tragedy, the chief Adlartok is dead. Although the healers of the Northern Water Tribe are great they couldn't heal Adlartok's dying body."

Tonraq grimaced he knew Chief Adlartok well thanks to Unalaq's engagement to the Chief's daughter. He was a good man and a great leader. Tonraq continued to read.

"I know this news comes as a shock to you as it did to me. It's funny, Adlartok seemed like the man who would never die, I thought that he would live forever. He didn't. However even though this is sad news that breaks my heart I would like to share the silver lining of this dark cloud. I am now going to become chief of the Northern Water Tribe and I want you and your family to come and watch the ceremony."

"We're going to the North Pole!? I'll get to see Polar Bear Dogs!" Korra squealed in delight.

"Korra calm down," Senna laughed at her daughter's excitement. She then turned to her husband. "How are you taking the news?"

Tonraq sighed, "Well, it is certainly sad about Adlartok's passing but my brother is one of the wisest and most spiritual people I have ever known he will make a great chief."

"So, are we going to the North Pole or not?" Korra asked still excited at the possibility of seeing Polar Bear Dogs.

"Well, I would like to see my brother again it's been far too long. I don't see how a trip to the North Pole could hurt anyone."

"Wait, what about Korra's waterbending test? We won't make it back in time for her to take it here."

"I can take it at the North Pole." Korra exclaimed. "Master Katara told me some of the greatest waterbending masters reside in the North Pole. They can give me my test"

Tonraq and Senna looked at each other and smiled. "Well I guess we are going to see my brother in the North Pole then."

Korra jumped up and down barely able to hold on to her glee. "I'm going to tell master Katara. The North Pole, polar bear dogs…!" Korra ran excitedly toward the compound to give Katara the good news.


	3. Heading to the North Pole

**Sort of a flashback chapter enjoy.**

**I own nothing except my oc Asiaq and Chena"**

Chapter 3: Heading to the North Pole

"Well that is some exciting news" After running into the training compound Korra told Katara about going to the North Pole with her family. Unfortunately, the White Lotus Leader was not to keen on the idea of Korra going so far from home. It wasn't that he didn't love the girl but her reckless and irresponsible behavior has made his job ten times harder than he thought it would be.

"Master Katara you can't possibly consider letting Korra go to the North Pole. She's far too young and what about her waterbending test?!"

"I can't stop Korra from going to the North Pole. Besides Korra will have her parents with her, she'll be fine." While Katara and the White Lotus Leader were arguing, Senna and Tonraq walked through the door of Katara's waterbending school. Though it had been a while since they were in the small hut the place was filled with good memories for both of them. It was here that they met when they were fifteen. Although both Tonraq and Senna were already decent waterbenders they wanted to learn from the best in the world. Tonraq remembered the day he left the North Pole to be taught by master Katara. In fact it was his brother Unalaq that convinced him to go.

Tonraq had received a letter from Katara herself. He was certainly surprised. Only waterbenders of rare skill were said to get a letter from Katara. Tonraq had never even met the woman so how did she even know about him? Well he had Unalaq to thank for that.

"Brother although I will miss you greatly it is time for you to find your own way."

Tonraq turned toward his brother and laughed "Hah, it seems that you are trying to get rid of me Unalaq."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I told Katara about you're waterbending myself. " Unalaq sighed and looked at Tonraq with a more serious expression. "Tonraq you are an excellent waterbender, but you have the potential to be so much more. I had a dream when I was younger. The spirits told me we both have a great destiny mine is in the North Pole yours is in the South Pole." Tonraq gave his brother a look of wanting to understand, but how could he. "I wish I could tell you why the spirits told me these things, but I have learned to listen to them. They are our guides Tonraq, they can help guide us to our destiny."

"Thank you Unalaq. You are going to make a great chief someday. I know it." Unalaq smiled it was only a few days prior that the chief's daughter Asiaq had accepted his offer for marriage. He was never happier than the moment she said "yes" to him. "Unalaq, snap out of it." Tonraq laughed as his brother jumped with a startled expression.

When Tonraq left for the South Pole there was still some doubt about what his brother said about spirits and destiny. However now standing here next to his beautiful wife and watching his daughter in the same room where he met Senna with the same teacher that taught them. He couldn't help but smile, his brother was right his destiny was in the South Pole.

As Tonraq was reminiscing about the past so too was Senna. She had met Katara when she came to her village. Senna was the only waterbender in her entire village everything she knew was self taught. Although she had longed to find herself a teacher her overly protective parents simply did not feel that she was ready to travel on her own. Senna herself was unsure about leaving with Katara when she had come to the village.

"I am not sure if I should go with you, what will my parents say. I can't just leave them"

"Senna, you are a waterbender of rare skill. You already have shown potential to be one of the greatest waterbenders ever, but you need a teacher, someone to help you sharpen your skills."

But, master my parents…"

"They do not decide your fate young waterbender, nor do I. However there is an entire world waiting for you and I believe that whatever you choose it will be the right decision." As Katara left Senna with her thoughts she finally decided that Katara was right. Who was she to deny herself from growing not only as a waterbender but also as a person? That evening she told her parents that she was leaving and not coming back. Though she missed them dearly she never regretted the decision that she made.

"Tonraq, Senna, is it true what Korra has told us? Are you really going to the North Pole?" Katara asked.

"It is master. My brother is to become chief of the Northern Water Tribe and he has invited us to the North Pole to celebrate."

"Well then, you will need transportation. The journey to the North Pole is a long one. I will have Tenzin send some Air Acolytes with sky bison to help you."

The Leader of the White Lotus could not believe what he was hearing. "Master Katara the avatar…"

"Will be administered her test next week as scheduled by a former student of mine. Chena was an excellent student. Besides it will be interesting to see how she fares against someone she has never trained with before. It will be a true test for her skills."

The White Lotus Leader sighed he was fighting a losing battle. When Katara and Korra had made up their mind about something well there was simply no changing it. The White Lotus Leader sighed, "all right but just promise me not to get yourself in trouble Korra."

"Hah, I am the avatar nothing can hurt me and nothing will."

Tonraq and Senna couldn't help but smile at their daughters can do attitude. Neither could Katara, she loved the young Avatar. Though she was so different from Aang she saw him in her. Korra was going to be a great Avatar one day.

A couple of days later Korra saw the sky bison coming down and expecting Tenzin she ran up to them. "Hey where's Tenzin? I wanted him to show me some airbending."

Katara laughed. "Be patient Korra. Tenzin and Pema just had a new baby and besides you need to master water, earth, and fire before you begin airbending."

Korra sighed. She really wanted to see Tenzin again. Then she brightened up. "Katara, did you say Tenzin and Pema had a new baby?"

"Yes a beautiful baby girl named Jinora, and no we don't know if she is an airbender or not it's a bit too early to tell." Katara said knowing the next question that was on Korra's mind. Korra's eyes widened. Katara always seemed to know what she was thinking. Sometimes it made her wonder how much she was like Aang.

"Katara, am I like Aang? You know destined for greatness?"

"Korra, though I can see Aang in you, you are not Aang and Aang is not you. Korra you will have your own adventures as the Avatar. His journey ended and yours began. One day you will find out what your purpose is but until then I believe your parents are calling you."

Not quite understanding what Katara had just told her, Korra gave her master a hug and ran toward the sky bison and climbed up the huge animal's tail. Waving goodbye Tonraq, Senna, and Korra headed to the North Pole.

**I always put a note at the beginning asking for a review but since that doesn't seem to work umm please review. I really need feedback on the story and storytelling. It would help tremendously. Please and Thank You!**


	4. Welcome to the North Pole

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up but I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to introduce the characters.**

**Note I own nothing except for a couple of ocs**

Chapter 4: Welcome to the North Pole

Finally after nearly two weeks of straight flying they were finally at the North Pole. Korra had been driving the poor Air Acolyte crazy with constant questions about airbenbending. Tonraq and Senna were both surprised at how patient the Air Acolyte was as he answered nearly all of Korra's questions and never seemed to be angry at her persistent curiosity.

"Welcome home brother." Unalaq called out as the sky bison landed. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get here."

"What ever happened to my oh so patient and wise brother?" Tonraq and Unalaq both laughed and hugged each other. "It has been far too long."

"It most certainly has." Unalaq said gesturing toward Korra. "Is that her, the Avatar?"

"Yes, and she is also your niece. Korra come down here and meet your uncle." Korra stopped bothering the Air Acolyte and slid down the sky bison's tail. She then ran up to her uncle and immediately started asking about polar bear dogs.

"Can you take me to see polar bear dogs' uncle? Please?"

Unalaq looked at Tonraq with slight concern in his eyes "Polar bear dogs Tonraq? Really?" Tonraq simply shrugged his shoulders at his brother wondering what he would tell Korra. Unalaq knelt down and looked the young Avatar in the eyes "How would you like to meet your cousins instead?"

Korra's eyes widened "cousins? I would love to meet them!"

"Desna and Kirima come and meet your cousin Korra."

Korra was excited to meet her cousins but when she saw them they were not quite what she expected. Their eyes were unlike anything Korra had ever seen, narrow. Also their hair was far to straight and black . It was almost foreign to her. "You guys look weird." Korra stated point blank.

"Young lady that was very rude!" Senna scolded. "Apologize to them."

"Sorry." Korra said sheepishly.

Although the twins were offended by their cousin's remark they didn't want any bad blood between them. Not only that but they were after all royalty and have been raised to act with dignity. Even if they didn't want to forgive her they did.

"You guys are cool." Korra decided. "Hey did you know I'm the Avatar" Korra bragged creating a small flame in her hand.

Desna and Kirima scowled. They were royalty why couldn't they have been the Avatar. "We know you're the Avatar, Korra."

"Oh, well I wasn't sure. Hey do you guys know about polar bear dogs." As Korra was asking Asiaq came into view. "Oh she's pretty" Korra remarked seeing the woman.

"Indeed she is." Unalaq agreed with his niece. Asiaq was in fact a very beautiful woman. She had dark blue eyes and raven colored hair. However, not only was she beautiful on the outside, but she had the same strength and leadership as her father.

"It's so good to see you again Senna. I haven't seen you since yours and Tonraq's wedding."

"It's good to see you as well Asiaq" Senna replied giving the woman a hug. "This is my daughter Korra. Korra this is Asiaq the former chief's daughter and your aunt."

Though Korra normally was a bit rude and brash toward her elders she couldn't help but feel nothing but respect for Asiaq. The way she carried herself was unparallel to anything Korra had ever seen. "It's good to meet you Asiaq" Korra bowed in respect. Everyone was simply shocked.

"What did she do?" Senna whispered to Tonraq in surprise.

"I wish I knew. I bet the Leader of the White Lotus would love to know." Tonraq grinned.

Asiaq laughed. "Well, I for one consider an honor to be in the presence of the young Avatar." Making a mock bow Asiaq honored Korra back. "You must be very tired. Unalaq and I have prepared a home for you while you stay here. I hope it will be to your liking." Tonraq and Senna thanked Unalaq and Asiaq sleeping the whole night on beds that were more comfortable than anything they had ever slept in.

"Mom, Dad! Wake up! It's time to start the day!"

"Your daughter is calling us" Senna groaned.

"Oh so she's my daughter?"

"When she is being like this, yes she is your daughter." Senna smiled hitting Tonraq's face with a pillow. "Korra, why don't you go see your uncle. I'm sure he would love to spend the day with you." Senna called out. Without answering Korra ran out of the guest house towards Unalaq's home.

"Uncle, wake up! It's time to start the day!" Korra burst into Unalaq's room where he was meditating. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Korra. Come in and take a seat." Korra walked into the room and sat down next to her uncle. "I always start the day by meditating. It helps me to get in touch with my spiritual side. As the Avatar I'm sure you know how important spirituality is." Korra turned away shaking her head. "Is something wrong Korra?"

"Well, see, the thing is I'm not very spiritual. I mean I've tried to connect to my spiritual self before, but I just can't. It's impossible for me."

"Do not say that. When you need your spirituality it will come to you."

"Do you really think so?"

"If it doesn't come to you on its own, I promise to be your spiritual guide."

"Really?"

"Of course, it would be an honor to be the Avatar's spiritual guide." As Unalaq and Korra were talking Desna and Kirima walked in.

"Sorry we are late for meditation father. I couldn't wake Desna up."

"Hey don't blame me! You're the one that took forever to get dressed!" Desna shot back at his sister. Korra and Unalaq were both amused by the argument and couldn't help but laugh. "Is something funny?"

"Well you guys look so much alike, it's almost like watching someone argue with themselves." Korra giggled.

Desna and Kirima looked at each other and smiled. Korra was right they did look ridiculously similar. "You two can forget meditation today. If I remember correctly a certain young Avatar wanted to see some polar bear dogs." Unalaq glanced at Korra's widening eyes and with anticipation answered her next question. "No I am not taking you to see them. There is too much for me to do today in order to be prepared for the ceremony in two days. However Desna and Kirima can take you to the high watchtower where you will be able to see polar bear dogs from."

"Oh." Korra sighed barely disguising the disappointment in her voice. "I thought that I could get close to one."

"Absolutely not Korra. Polar bear dogs are deadly especially this time of year. The mothers are very protective of their young and you would be wise not to get involved." Korra sighed agreeing that she would not get close to the polar bear dogs. She then followed her cousins toward the high watchtower.

**Now that you have read it please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	5. 5 Knowing Your Animal Guide

**Here we finally get to meet Naga. So read and review**

**I own nothing blah blah you know the deal.**

Chapter 5: Knowing Your Animal Guide

Korra, Mirima, and Desna all ran to the top of the high watch tower and then Korra saw them. "Oh they are fantastic!" Korra remarked. There they were sleeping lazily in the sun without a care in the world. However, something caught Korra's eye a small polar bear dog struggling in the snow. "Desna look there" Korra pointed "see that one struggling we have to help." Korra ran down the tower.

"Korra wait a minute. You can't go over there it's dangerous, besides you promised you wouldn't." Desna called out. Korra merely grinned at him.

"Oh Desna, as the Avatar it's my job to help. I'll be fine." As Korra began to run toward the gate she was stopped by a lone figure.

"Where do you think you're going young lady." The stranger asked. Korra turned to face whoever stopped her. The stranger was by appearances unimpressive. He was a short portly man with the face of a raccoon possum. He had a ridiculous suit made of cheap looking material. Korra could only laugh at the man. "Humph. How dare you laugh at Chena, one of the greatest waterbenders that ever lived." Korra stopped short.

"Wait did you say that your name was Chena?"

"Aye, that is my name."

"Well I'm the Avatar, Korra. Tomorrow you are going to be giving me my waterbending test."

"Ah, so you are the Avatar. Listen I don't particularly care for your attitude. You are rude and have despicable manners. Even if you are a strong waterbender I cannot ignore your mannerisms."

Korra began to become anxious. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know who you were. Besides you sort of blocked me from helping someone who needs me." This piqued Chena's intrest.

"Oh, who are you going to help young Avatar?"

"You probably wouldn't understand." Korra pushed past the man toward the gate. Desna sighed.

"Come on, Mikira we better follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Desna and Mikira began to run toward their cousin. "Korra, hold on. Think about what you are doing, polar bear dogs are dangerous. Even if you are only going to try and help them, they don't know that. They will only see you as a threat." Korra turned to Desna.

"I'm glad that you care so much Desna, but …" Korra stops to think and continues. "I don't know why but I feel like I have to help the little cub that I see struggling. I don't particularly care what happens to me I just feel like there is a bond between us."

"How can you be so sure, you never even seen a polar bear dog before now. Why do you feel a connection to one?" Mikira piped in and asked. Before Korra could answer her they were attacked by a vicious polar bear dog. It charged them and bared its teeth with such ferocity even Korra was shocked.

We're going to die!" Desna screamed. Realizing the danger they were in Korra gathered her courage and bent a wall of ice expecting the animal to charge them. It didn't.

There was a sharp cry of pain coming from the young polar bear dog who Korra saw struggling in the snow and the one that attacked them ran toward the crying animal. Suddenly a realization came to Korra. The animal that attacked them must be the cub's mother.

The mother was stressed. Her cub was trapped in an old polar bear dog trap. Though they had been illegal for nearly 50 years it was impossible to stop people from planting them. The mother began to pace back and forth, though the rest of the pack had left long ago she refused to leave her young cub for a hunter or a male to eat her young cub. "We have to help." Korra decided. She jumped into action.

"Korra what are doing, you're insane!" Mikira screamed. Korra could barely hear her cousin she was far too focused on the task at hand. She began to bend snow in the distance making it look as if people were moving in the distance. It didn't work, the mother refused to leave the cub's side.

"Well, looks like I'll have to go in myself." Korra musters up all of her courage and walks straight up to the cub. Immediately the mother begins to snarl and bark trying to scare Korra away. Korra merely took a deep breath and began to calmly bend the snow around her. This catches the mother off-guard, why is this child not running away? Although she was worried about her cub she didn't want to cause harm to the child. She wanted to scare the child so that the child would run back to the village. The mother knew that if she actually hurt the child then she would certainly be killed by vengeful humans. "I only want to help." Korra assures.

To Korra's surprise the mother lies down and watches Korra as the child walk up to her young cub. Korra breathes deeply and studies the trap, it's even more horrible up front. The trap has sharp metal teeth digging into the poor cub's leg. Korra begins to pull the trap apart, but she couldn't pry it apart no matter how hard she tried. How would Korra get this thing off? Then she sees it a small pin that triggers the trap. Pushing the pin the trap springs apart.

Immediately the cub is grateful. She begins licking Korra's face vigorously in appreciation. The mother however is not entirely happy. It wasn't like she was ungrateful for what Korra did but she could not let her cub trust humans, she would get herself in to trouble. The mother begins to growl at Korra hoping to scare her away but Korra again merely shrugs it off and begins to heal the cub's bloody leg.

Desna and Mikira watch and are even more surprised than the mother at Korra's blatant disregard of her power. She truly was an absolute nut.

Finished healing the leg Korra notices that the sun is beginning to set. "We should leave," she says to the twins. Smiling she turns to the cub "I'll see you again Naga."

Desna and Mikira look at each other in confusion. It was Mikira who asked. "Um, Korra, did you just say that you will see Naga again? You named the cub?"

"Of course, I have to give my animal guide a name."

Desna and Mikira stare at each other again. "Korra, it's bad enough that you came out to help the cub, but, well if you come out here again we will tell Unalaq and Tonraq."

Korra grins "Then I'll just tell Unalaq that you guys followed me instead of going to Unalaq in the first place." Desna and Mikira swallow. Their cousin was threatening them and she was good at it. They agree not to say anything as long as Korra agrees not to squeal on them.

Finally home Tonraq and Senna are curious about their young daughter's adventures in the North Pole. Korra merely smiles and says, "I made a very special friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, it's been a while since I posted. This is a short chapter (mostly dialogue) to quench your pallet. What can I say? It's been busy. **

**I own nothing except for OCs**

Chapter 6: Learning About Your Friends and Teachers

Today was the day. Korra was finally going to become a waterbending master. She walked to the grand central court where her test would be held later that afternoon. It was being prepared by several waterbenders who were filling the court with obstacles for the Avatar to overcome. Korra didn't mind, in fact she was excited for the potential challenge. She didn't want things to be too easy.

"I hope you are ready for your test Avatar." Chena called out. Korra turned and saw the man that was to give her the test. "I also wanted to ask who were you rushing out to help, you never answered me. That was quite rude."

"Oh, sorry but I was afraid if I told you then you would try to stop me." Chena's face softened.

"Look kid, I know it's none of my business who you help, but you should know that you are far too important to go and help polar bear dogs." Korra's eyes widen.

"You knew? You followed me?"

"Of course, you left the city I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Korra was confused.

"So you didn't try to stop me when I saved Naga. I thought someone like you would freak out." Chena sighed.

"I know polar bear dogs better than anyone. I knew that if I made my presence known then the mother would have attacked you for certain." Korra remembered that the mother never actually attacked her or her cousins. "Polar bear dogs don't attack children because they are far too smart to do so. They know that if they attack a child then they would be hunted."

"You sure know a lot about polar bear dogs."

"Yep, perhaps I'll teach you what I know so you can get closer to your friend." Korra jumps in excitement.

"You will?"

"Yeah, besides I think it would be good for both of us to learn more about each other."

Korra and Chena walk toward the watchtower where they had first met and climbed to the top. Chena to Korra's surprise did not begin wheezing when they had finally reached the top of the tower. "Tell me Korra do you see polar bear dogs?"

Korra looked over the horizon and saw two polar bear dogs, a big one and a small one. Could they be Naga and her mother? "I see Naga and her mother."

Chena looks dismayed. "Oh this is not good."

"What do you mean?"

"If they are the only ones there that means that they can't find their way back to the pack. It is very dangerous for a mother and her young cub to be alone. You see Korra female polar bear dogs travel in packs this time of year to protect their young from males that would eat them. Even though the mother is strong they can't fight off a starving male."

Korra's heart begins to sink. "Is there any way we can help them?"

"I'm afraid not. I would suggest locating the pack but polar bear dogs are fast travelers. No one knows exactly where they go when they leave this area of the North Pole. Unfortunately there is no way to track them."

Korra looks at Chena. "So the mother and Naga are separated from their friends?"

"Not quite. Polar bear dogs don't make lasting bonds with each other. In fact they are mostly solitary. They only travel in packs for the protection." Korra is angry and then saddened by the news.

"That's absolutely terrible. Having to go on in life without friends, where only your family is your friend and…" Korra's face becomes downtrodden.

"Is something wrong child"

"Well, Naga is going to grow up with only her mother. She will survive and be a good polar bear dog I'm sure but, she will be alone, with no one. Sometimes I feel like, I have no friends in life."

Chena puts his hand on Korra's shoulder. He thought of words but they simply would not come to his lips. He simply did not know how to comfort her. What do you say in a time like this? "Hey don't fret. Things will be fine. " Korra did not seem so sure. Suddenly they heard a small voice down below.

"Sir we are ready for the Avatar to take her waterbending test."

"Are you okay to take the test Korra?" Chena asked after seeing the stress the Avatar had been through over the polar bear dogs.

"Of course I am ready. I have been training for three years with the greatest waterbender ever. I won't let a little distress get in the way of what's important."

"And what is important?"

"Bending of course." Chena shook his head. Maybe she will learn different someday. Someday.


	7. Chapter 7: The Waterbending Test

AN: I'm back and better than ever

Chapter 7: The Test

"How perfect this is" Chena smiled.

"Oh, how is it perfect?" Korra asked confused.

"Look up into the sky young avatar." Korra did as she was told and saw a full moon glowing brightly in the sky. "This waterbending match is going to be one heck of a crowd pleaser."

Korra looked around, there were at least 1500 people sitting in the stands, "gee I didn't know there would be so many people."

"Are ya nervous kid?" Chena asked concerned.

"No way man, I just can't wait to show off my skills." Korra bragged. Chena chuckled to himself as Korra walked toward the center of the arena where her opponents were waiting. There were 15 opponents ready to challenge her, of course all Korra was thinking was how quick and easy this victory was going to be for her.

"Alright this is how things are going to work; first, there will be a test of control. The idea is to move the water through the pipes without getting the insides wet."

Korra looked at the pipes and grinned because she knew this was going to be a challenge. The pipeline was not straight nor did it have a consistent thickness, no. In fact there were so many twists and turns and different pathways so many narrow passages that only someone who had truly mastered the art of waterstreaming could successfully complete such a task.

"Furthermore, you must move all of the water through in less than three minutes. If there is even one drop of water left in the pipes by the end of the time limit you will be immediately disqualified."

Tonraq looked to his brother Unalaq, "Don't you think Chena is going a little overboard with this first part?" he asked.

"Not at all Tonraq," Unalaq replied. "Besides, you should have a little more faith in Korra."

"Oh, I'm not worried about her. I'm more worried about some of the others there though." He said noticing that some of the waterbenders were fidgeting slightly.

"Well, that's because they know how difficult this part of the test is. In fact it's the primary reason Chena passes so few students."

"Does he really have to be so strict with his students? I can't believe he was taught by Katara." Tonraq began to remember how calm and easygoing Master Katara's lessons were.

"You better believe he was taught by Katara. However you shouldn't judge him too harshly Tonraq. Sure, Chena can be a bit crude at times, but his students love him and respect him just the same." Unalaq looked toward the scoreboard where a record of the students who passed and failed was kept. So far everyone was failing. Then it was Korra's turn.

Korra had been carefully observing her predecessors and learning everything she could from their failures. Despite Korra's impulsive and proud nature she knew that this test was going to be difficult maybe even more so than she had previously expected. The four students that had gone before her seemed to be calm when they started the test and were doing really well at first. In fact Korra was certain that they would have passed if it wasn't for the time limit. It made them nervous and lose control when the announcement of the final minute was given.

The whistle was blown and the clock started ticking. Korra immediately started to stream the water through the pipes. So far so good. Despite the rule of thumb given to the crowd to remain as quiet as possible during this part of the test, many people began to murmur about how impressive the young avatar's hand and finger movements were. Korra closed her eyes and began to shut them out. She didn't need her eyes for this test anyway, she had memorized the pattern of the pipes anyway and it wasn't like she could see the water through the pipes anyway.

Korra continued to stream the water through the pipes, her full concentration on the water and the moon. She couldn't feel the envious glares of the other students, nor hear the murmurs of the crowd. Not even the announcement of the final minute which sent the others before her into a frenzy could deter her. Chena was impressed. Despite the fact that Korra showed a rather impulsive nature before, it was obvious that she cared a great deal about passing this test and took it extremely seriously. This is more than he could say for most seven year olds.

"I'm finished" Korra declared. Chena and the rest of the crowd gasped when they looked at the timer. 2:23 was the time read. Chena gulped, his previous record of 2:34 had been utterly shattered.

"This kid." Chena walked over and immediately inspected the bucket and sure enough every single drop of water was inside and the pipes were bone dry. Chena grabbed hold of Korra's hand and declared, "Pass. As well as the holder of the new record." The crowd went absolutely nuts.

"Great, how are we supposed to follow that?" one of the students complained.

"Eh, we don't really have to follow her, we just have to pass." Another student decided rather nonchalantly.

Besides Korra only four other people managed to make it to the next round. This round was going to focus on healing. Chena explained to them that this part of the test was going to take part in the main healing hut due to the simple fact that healing people in front of a large audience would simply be improper.

Korra knew this part of the test was going to easier than the first. After all she had been taught by Katara, the greatest healer in the world. Just as Chena was about to explain the rules of the healing portion of the test a scream of pain pierced the air.

"What on earth was that?" Korra wondered. She didn't have to wonder for long.

"Chena, we need your help." A man called. He was carrying what appeared to be a young man no older than 17. He was shrieking and twisting his face into such disgusting shapes that one of the students simply decided to leave. However it wasn't the man's screams of pain or facial expressions that caught Korra's attention but the smell. It was a very distinct smell that could only be one thing, blood. Korra's eyes drifted down toward the man's leg where there was a piece of white cloth wound tightly around the man's thigh but she could see that the bleeding had not stopped. This must've been one serious wound.

"What happened to him?" Chena asked in an eerily calm voice.

"He was attacked by a polar bear dog, a mad one."

"Are you sure it was rabid?"

The man nodded "Yeah, it had the signs of a mad one alright, foaming mouth and everything."

Chena's voice dropped lower "Did you kill it?"

"No, it ran off and besides I needed to get this one to the hospital." He said setting the screaming man down on the stretcher.

"Alright you…" Chena looked up to see how many students were left, "three. I'm going to need your help saving this man's life. Follow my instructions to the letter and don't make any mistakes. His very life is in our hands."

Korra and the other two nodded in agreement. "First we need to treat the wound or it will get infected. Aga, carefully remove the bandage. Akiak go ask for some sedatives to put this man to sleep, he isn't going to want to be awake for this." Both Aga and Akiak nodded and proceeded to do their tasks. As Aga removed the bandage Korra had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from gagging.

The wound was like one she had never seen, and as a student of Katara she had healed so many different wounds she could barely keep track. So to Korra this wound was especially gruesome. It was deep, so deep in fact you could see the femur bone which had been scratched. Korra also noticed that the blood seemed to be irritated as it was bubbling slightly.

"So, what am I to do?" Korra asked eager to help this poor boy.

"Well, this man has been bitten by a mad or rabid animal, which means his nervous system is going to be attacked. Your job as well as Akiak's and Aga's will be to remove the bacteria from the man's body completely. "

Akiak arrived back with the sedative and after finding a vein in the man's arm proceeded to stick the long needle and let the sedative flow into his bloodstream. It didn't take long for the drug to take effect. Less than two minutes later he was out cold. After explaining what their task was to Akiak they proceeded to do their work.

Korra would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't the least bit nervous. In fact she was more nervous than when she approached the polar bear dog. That reminded her did the man say something about a mad polar bear dog attacking this man? What did this mean for Naga and her mother? NO! She couldn't think of such things now. This man's life was at risk and she had to help him no matter what. She would worry about Naga later.

Korra and the other two students proceeded to stream water up an incision that Chena had made it on the nape of the man's neck which he explained was the fastest and easiest was to get to the nervous system. As Korra and her two opponents sent water into the man's nervous system to cleanse out the bacteria Chena began working on the man's wound. As Akiak and Aga focused on finding the bacteria Korra was to gather through the nervous system and gather the bacteria. She was charged with this task simply because of the fact that she was the best at controlling water which she had clearly demonstrated earlier.

Instead of being envious of Korra's talents, Akiak and Aga were extremely grateful that she was there to help them and earnestly guided her torward the bacteria and carefully through the nervous system. Little by little they removed all of the bacteria successfully from the man's body. Just as Chena was finishing up the stitching on the man's wound.

It had been nearly an hour since they began the dubious task and it was late. Korra with all her boundless energy was actually starting to get rather tired. She looked to her opponents both of whom were older than she was. Aga was 13 and tall for her age which was unusual for female Water Tribe members. Akiak at the age of 14 on the other hand was short and rather chubby reminding Korra of Chena a little bit. Korra learned earlier however not to judge someone based on appearance. Akiak was said to be in the top of Chena's class she knew he was going to be a challenge to fight.

"What now master?" Aga asked. "I don't know about Akiak and the avatar, but I am physically and mentally exhausted and I am sure the crowd is worried as well, we were gone much longer than expected. I'm actually surprised no one has come to the healing hut to find out what happened."

Aga could not have been more wrong. Just outside the healing hut a small mass of people had gathered. Korra recognized her mother and father as well as her uncle and his wife. She wasn't too surprised to see them. She was surprised to see her cousins standing there, shouldn't they be in bed?

Unalaq spoke, "Chena, I have been told what happened. Did you manage to save his life?"

Chena nodded, "Yes, but if it's information about the polar bear dog you want then you will need to wait until the man wakes up." Unalaq grimaced slightly nodding in understanding. Without a word he left.

"What's up with Uncle?" Korra asked her father.

"Well, there is apparently a mad polar bear dog on the loose. They are extremely dangerous because not only do they carry a potentially fatal disease but are not afraid to attack people." Tonraq explained. "Alhough it won't be official until tomorrow, people are going to look toward Unalaq for guidance, what he does about the polar bear dog will be his first test as a leader."

Korra started to worry about Naga immediately.

"Well?" Aga asked "what about the waterbending test? Are we gonna do the combat portion of the test or not?"

Chena looked at the students and asked point blank "After everything that has happened do you think now would be a good time to play combat?"

None of them knew how to answer that question.

Chena sighed, "The Tribe is going to be in a state of panic really soon once word that a mad polar bear dog is out there gets loose."

"What's so bad about a rabid polar bear dog that it would send people into such a panic? I mean couldn't some waterbending take it down or something."

"You're assuming that there is only one rabid animal, Korra" Chena explained. "If this mad polar bear dog begins biting others it spreads the disease quickly. Last time something like this happened 36 people died."

Korra immediately started to worry about Naga and her mother. Have they been bitten? Spirits, Korra hoped not.

"Alright instead of fighting each other like we normally would, the final part of your test will be to help track down and kill the rouge polar bear dog."

Korra swallowed nervously. Would she be able to kill a polar bear dog? What if she had to kill Naga or her mother? Korra started shaking violently

"You okay Korra?" Akiak asked with concern. Korra felt like the world was spinning around her. "KORRA!" he yelled. But it was too late Korra had already fallen backwards into the snow. She simply lost consciousness.

AN: Again so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I feel bad. But I tried to make it up by writing a longer chapter with more detail. Is my writing getting better? Please R & R


	8. Chapter 8: The Thrill of the Hunt

AN: This chapter is also long but it's mostly dialogue. Oh well.

Chapter 8: The Thrill of the Hunt

When Korra finally woke up the sun was streaming into her room. Korra sat up holding her head. "Did I really pass out?" she wondered aloud to no one in particular. At that moment Senna, Asiaq, Desna, and Kimira burst into Korra's room.

"Korra, thank goodness you're alright." Senna cried hugging her daughter tightly.

"It is good to see you are well young Avatar." Asiaq said noting Korra's remarkable recovery.

Korra hugged her mother back and bowed respectfully to Princess Asiaq. After which she turned to her cousins and asked "Where are Uncle Unalaq and my dad?"

"They're with the man you helped cure last night. He finally woke up and is telling them about the polar bear dog." Desna responded.

"Korra sweetie, Kimira and Desna told us about how you helped save a little polar bear dog." Senna said. "If you don't want to participate in the hunt for the mad dog no one will blame you."

Korra stood up and sighed. "Mom, as the Avatar I have a responsibility to protect the people of the Northern Water Tribe from this threat. I'll be fine."

Without saying another word to anyone Korra quietly slipped on her coat and headed toward the healing hut. Although Senna trusted Korra to be well she couldn't help but worry about her wellbeing.

"Do not fret Senna." Asiaq comforted. "I have confidence in her. She is going to be a strong Avatar, even stronger than the previous ones, I just know it."

Senna smiled at Asiaq. "You always seem to know the right words to say Asiaq. You and Unalaq are going to be great leaders." Senna then looked to Desna and Kimira. "I am glad that you two were brave enough to tell us the truth. It could not have been easy knowing that you had broken a rule and could have gotten into trouble."

Desna and Kimira shifted uncomfortably. "Well you and everyone else looked so worried when Korra passed out we knew that we had to tell everyone about what happened."

Asiaq smiled at her children. "It seems that the future will be bright for everyone."

As Korra heaeded toward the healing hut she noticed that many of the people were simply gone. Wasn't it just a couple of days ago when the main square was filled with people going about their daily business? Korra could hardly believe that news of a mad polar bear dog would not only spread so quickly, but that people would be scared enough to stay indoors.

Korra looked and noticed that there were actually some people were out and about, however the way they were acting you would think they were readying themselves for an enemy invasion. "Is all of this really necessary?" Korra asked a middle-aged waterbender who was practicing the water whip with lethal precision against a wooden post.

"You bet it is youngun." He replied. "A mad polar bear dog can't breach the walls of the capitol but you have to remember there are other smaller villages that salt and pepper the entire North Pole. They don't have the protection we have. As waterbenders from the capitol we have to keep that mad animal from attacking those villages."

Korra continued to watch the waterbenders practicing. She was impressed by them. "What about the other polar bear dogs?" she asked. "What if others are bitten?"

"Well then we have to kill them too." The man replied.

"Isn't there a way to cure them?" Korra asked with desperation in her voice.

"Little lady when there is nearly 2500 pounds of sheer muscle lunging toward you carrying a deadly disease the last thing you'll be thinking is how to cure the animal."

Korra sighed. She didn't want them to be right but, they were. "So are you guys going after the animal?"

"Normally we would be, but old man Chena told us to simply go out and protect the outlying villages." The man scoffed. "Apparently he thinks that he and his students should take care of the monster."

Korra crossed her arms angry at the man. They had no right to talk that way about Chena or his students. As much as Korra wanted to show them up she knew she had wasted too much time with them and hurried toward the healing hut.

Korra entered the room and noticed that Unalaq, Chena, Akiak, Aga, and her father Tonraq were gathered round about the man that she had helped save.

"Ah, you must be Korra. Chena told me you helped save my life. I am grateful Avatar. My name is Anuun."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Korra smiled then she turned to Chena, "You're talking about the polar bear dog that attacked aren't you. "

"Yes, we are and we have come across a remarkable revelation. Your father Tonraq here might have had a run in with the animal before."

Tonraq crossed his arms nodding. "Of course it could be coincidence, but Anuun mentioned that as he was being attacked he noticed a small round scar near the animal's heart. Remember the story I told you?"

Korra nodded. How could she forget such an exciting tale? "Yeah, I remember. Do you really think it's the same one?"

"It seems fate has brought you back here for a reason brother."

Tonraq nodded then looked to Chena. "Sir you know the most about polar bear dogs. What is our plan of attack?"

Chena looked at Tonraq and began to unfold his plan. "Well from what Anuun told us the animal is heading towards the east so Tonraq you and I will head there."

"What about us?" Aga asked. "What are we to do sir?"

"Yes you two will be heading 26 degrees south of east where a polar bear dog and her young cub were last seen. It will be your job to protect those two."

"Why should we worry about protecting other polar bear dogs?" Akiak asked with some annoyance in his voice. "Why can't we go with you?"

"Because…" Chena sighed. "That will probably be where the mad polar bear dog will be heading if he managed to sniff the female out. Tonraq and I will try to cut him off, but there is no guarantee that we will be able to stop him before he reaches you."

Although Korra was grateful to Chena that he was giving Korra the chance to see if Naga was okay there was something she was confused about. "Chena why are you sending the other waterbenders to other villages, when you know where the mad dog is going?"

Chena looked to Korra, "good question young Avatar. See the thing is I am not certain if my theory is correct or not. Being rabid makes the animal unpredictable. He may be heading in one direction then change his mind and turn around. We need to be prepared for any situation."

Unalaq nodded. "Alright it's time we got this hunt underway. Brother, you'd better be back by tomorrow night."

Tonraq chuckled, "what, and miss my older brothers crowning glory? I am wounded that you would think I would miss such an important occasion your holiness." Tonraq gave a mock bow to his brother.

"Still as immature as ever I see." Unalaq said as he rolled his eyes smiling. Then his face turned serious. "But Tonraq, please do be careful."

Tonraq nodded. "Alright it's time we got going let's head out."

As they went out the Eastern gate Korra turned to her teammates, "this is important to me because Naga is going to be my animal guide." Korra claimed with fierceness in her voice. "I'm not going to let some mad polar bear dog take her. Akiak and Aga looked at each other. They had absolutely no idea what Korra was talking about. Still, they couldn't help but admire her determination.

Despite Korra's vigor and determination however finding a couple of polar bear dogs in the snow was not going to be an easy task, even with directions. Even with Aga who had been taught to read the tracks of polar bear dogs by Chena the prospects of finding Naga and her mother were starting to look as low as the sinking sun.

"Maybe we should resume our search in the morning," Akiak said pointing to the sun. "We need to build a fire before it gets too dark."

Aga nodded in agreement laying down pieces of dried timber after she cleared the snow away. Despite Korra's frustration she was too tired and hungry to argue with her two teammates. She clutched her belly remembering that she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Shit." Aga cursed. "Looks like the fire isn't happening guys I have no way to start it."

"Great, now we get to die of hypothermia." Akiak complained crossing his arms with a huff.

"Don't worry guys I got this." Korra said as she shot a small fireball toward the dried timbers. Just like that the timbers lit and there was a roaring fire.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you were the Avatar" Akiak smiled. "But um, how do you know firebending?"

"Well I don't have mastery over them but I can bend nearly every single element. Except air, though I don't know why." Korra sighed. "The White Lotus says I'm not spiritual enough and I need to be patient." She mocked. "Oh well, airbending is last on the roster anyway so I'll worry about it later."

Aga smiled as she set some fish in a pan over the fire. "Well I have to admit I am impressed with you Korra. You're one of the youngest waterbending masters I've ever met."

"Master? Does that mean I passed the waterbending test?" Korra asked enthusiastic about the results.

"Well not officially, but trust me. There is no doubt that you passed the test." Akiak said smiling at Korra. "As for me and Aga, well we can't even hold a candle to a seven year old."

"Hey don't sell yourselves short." Korra smiled. "You guys are incredible waterbenders. You may even be better than some of the so called masters that are already out there."

Akiak smiled. "Thanks"

"Who's hungry for some pan fried fish?" Aga asked.

"Me!" Korra and Akiak chimed in together.

At that point Korra was happy that Aga and Akiak were with her. She had made two good friends who were willing to help her find Naga and her mother. Korra smiled eating her fish, unaware that there were a pair of hungry eyes looking at them from only a few yards away.


	9. The Cruelty and Injustice of Death

AN/Warning: If you don't want to cry then don't read this chapter. Trust me I wrote this chapter and I cried.

Chapter 8: The Cruelty and Injustice of Death

Tonraq watched as the mad polar bear dog ran in circles in no particular pattern. He and Chena had been tracking the mad beast and were finally able to catch up to him, though it had taken them all day and the sun was beginning to set.

Although they were only a few yards away from the animal it had not yet spotted them due to both Chena's and Tonraq's superior hunting skills. Even though they had a clear shot, Chena suggested waiting until nightfall when the moon was out. "We're going to need our full waterbending strength to take that monster down." Chena concluded.

Tonraq nodded in agreement but he was slightly distracted. Could this really be the same polar bear dog that he tried hunting so long ago? Tonraq squinted his eyes to get a better look at the animal, it was about the right age and there was a mark near its heart.

Tonraq looked at Chena needing to talk. "You know it's funny. Many years ago I tried hunting a polar bear dog and we marked each other up pretty good. I think Anuun was right that is the same one."

Chena looked to Tonraq. "Seems you two have a bit of a score to settle."

Tonraq sighed, "Yeah, you would think so but I actually owe him quite a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that incident brought me closer to my brother, and was part of the reason I went to the South Pole to learn waterbending, meet my lovely wife and give birth to my beautiful daughter." Tonraq shook his head. "Seeing him like this in so much pain. It's hard to bear."

Chena placed his hand on Tonraq's shoulder, "Well at least you will help put him out of his misery."

Tonraq smiled and nodded. He then noticed that the animal was sniffing the air. After which he started running, fast. "Looks like he is on the move."

"Yeah, let's follow." Tonraq and Chena both grabbed their weapons and started following the monster.

As Korra and Akiak munched happily on their fish Aga suddenly became very suspicious. "We're being watched."

Akiak leaned to Korra "If Aga says we're being watched then we'd better be careful. She has some of the best senses in the North Pole. They say she can hear a needle drop in the snow 100 feet away."

Aga began to bark orders to her teammates, "Hurry up and finish your fish there are two polar bear dogs 20 yards from here they must've been attracted by the fish."

Korra was impressed. "Hey wait, it might be Naga and her mother." Korra said with excitement. Then she did something that Akiak and Aga probably should have seen coming but didn't, she called them over. "HEY NAGA, COME OVER HERE!"

"Are you crazy Korra!" Aga hissed. We aren't even sure if that even is Naga. Besides even if it is you don't call a polar bear dog over like it's a pet." However before Aga could scold Korra anymore Naga had climbed into Korra's lap and began to lick her face. "Well that was unexpected."

Akiak laughed. "Korra I had no idea you tamed Naga."

Korra looked toward Akiak. "Um, I didn't do anything special I just helped it out of a polar bear dog trap, and we just clicked."

Aga looked worriedly toward Naga's mother. "Korra, why isn't the mother attacking?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Chena told me that polar bear dogs don't attack children, something about them being too smart to do such a thing." Korra handed Naga a fish which she wolfed down gratefully. "Guess you're hungry Naga."

"Do you think I could pet her?" Akiak asked.

"I don't see why not." However as Akiak leaned over to stroke Naga's fur both she and her mother started growling softly. "I guess Naga and her mom only trust me to hold her." Korra said as Akiak quickly recoiled his hand.

Aga stretched her arms. "Well it seems that they came to us, and they don't look like they are going to attack us or are going anywhere." Aga then looked toward Korra, "we should all get some sleep."

Akiak gasped. "Aga usually you're so cautious. Do you think sleeping with a couple of polar bear dogs around is a wise decision."

Aga sighed. "Well normally I wouldn't make a suggestion like this but; I don't know I guess I trust them to not trust us because Korra said we will be okay." Aga smiled at Korra. "Besides we have to trust our friends Akiak."

Everyone seemed to be relaxed despite the fact that they shouldn't have trusted each other. The polar bear dogs and waterbenders both enemies in practically every aspect slept soundly together with little fear that one would harm the other. However such peaceful moments cannot last forever.

It was Naga's mother who first woke up and started growling viciously; Aga then woke up and bolted out of her sleeping bag. "Get up everyone we have company."

Korra and Akiak sat up in alarm. Naga was shaking violently in Korra's arms. "Naga's scared, you don't think…" Before Korra could finish her sentence a giant white mass of sheer muscle jumped in the middle of their camp landing mere feet away from Korra's position. Too shocked to move Korra watched as the polar bear dog lunged toward her and Naga when a solid wall of ice appeared blocking it.

"Korra are you alright." A familiar voice called.

Korra shook her head recovering from the shock. "Dad, is that you? What is the plan of action?"

Tonraq smiled, his daughter was quick to recover. "You, Akiak, and Aga need to put some distance between yourselves and the polar bear dog. He has the advantage at close range even in the night time."

Korra nodded as did Akiak and Aga who also heard the plan. However getting distance between them and the monster was easier said than done. "I have an idea let's split up." Akiak said. "I'll make some noise so it follows me then Aga, you and Korra can slip me out of there." Despite Aga's plea to reconsider they went ahead and split up. However things did not go as planned.

Instead of chasing Akiak the animal chased Korra. "I don't understand. Why is he after Korra?" Aga wondered. Then it hit her. "Korra he's after Naga, let her go and run."

Let of Naga? How could Aga suggest such a thing? Naga was going to be her animal guide. Naga looked up to Korra with one of complete faith and trust, a look that showed Korra that she could also put her faith and trust into Naga. Despite the fact that Korra should've been tired after so much running she felt Naga give her strength as she sprinted as fast as she could toward Tonraq and Chena.

"If I can just get him close enough, dad and Master Chena should be able to take him out." Korra thought aloud.

Understanding Korra's plan everyone readied themselves. Tonraq and Chena readied to attack, while Akiak and Aga readied to pull Korra out of harm's way. It was a good plan, if only Korra didn't underestimate the speed of a mad polar bear dog. "Korra, watch it!" Akiak yelled. "Damn, I can't reach her."

Korra spun around and saw the giant foaming mass lunging toward her. Holding Naga in her arms Korra could not do any waterbending to protect herself. However before the beast could reach her and Naga he was broadsided by another white and muscle-filled mass. "Looks, like mama came to save us." Korra grinned excitedly.

"Korra now's your chance. Get over here" Chena yelled. Korra nodded carrying Naga as fast as she could toward her father and Chena, she made it.

The mad polar bear dog and Naga's mother started to circle each other, both baring their teeth, each one intending to kill the other. The mad one was the first to attack. He lunged at the mother with full intent to bite her on the throat, but the mother was too fast as she leapt back. She then charged him knocking him off balance.

Korra and Naga both cheered in excitement. "Yeah go Naga's mom, you got this!"

However before the mother could finish off the mad one he twisted biting her on the leg. The mother yelped in pain. The mad one growled and got up. The mother was in a great deal of pain. The mad one struck again slashing at the mother's shoulder, but only managed to get a minor scratch. The mother was able to return the favor only delivering a much deeper cut exposing muscle tissue. However the mother knew that the pain was too much for her. She would not be able to finish the mad one off that would be up to the waterbenders. Pushing through the pain she rammed herself into the mad one knocking him towards Tonraq and Chena. Understanding what needed to be done they readied a large ice spike crushing the mad one's head killing it instantly. With a bit of remorse Tonraq bit his lip; he had finally gotten his old enemy.

Akiak and Aga cheered joyously. Korra however was solemn. "Master Chena, I saw the mad polar bear dog bite Naga's mother."

Chena nodded, "yeah, I saw it too."

Korra looked down. "Before you kill her make sure she knows that I'll take good care of Naga."

Chena knelt beside Korra, "of course."

Chena walked slowly toward Naga's mother who was breathing shallowly. The rabies were already spreading through her bloodstream. Expecting her to snap at any moment Chena readied himself. However to his surprise the mother did not growl at him as he approached.

Chena smiled at her, as she started licking the wound on her front left paw where she had been bitten. Despite her predicament she seemed to be at peace. Did she already know about the relationship between her daughter and Korra?

Chena knelt close to Naga's mother and spoke softly. "Do not fret. Korra will take good care of Naga." The mother stopped licking her injury then looked towards Korra and Naga, then turned and looked to Chena with sad eyes nodded. "You are a remarkable creature." Chena praised as he shot the spike of ice down to her neck with pinpoint accuracy that killed her instantly.

The same way that blood flowed out of the mother's neck, tears flowed out of Korra's eyes. Sensing Korra's sadness and feeling great sadness of her own, Naga tilted back her head and howled a solemn song to the moon.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dawn of a New Age

AN: You know it's funny. You'll have an idea in your head ready to write, then a completely different idea pops into your head and you go ooh that would make an interesting story. Well that's what happened here.

Chapter 10: The Dawning of a New Age

When everyone returned from the hunt for the mad polar bear dog there should've been a great celebration. Wasn't the monster that plagued the North Pole with fear gone after all? Yes of course it was. However the depressing story that Chena told Unalaq made him quite downtrodden despite the fact that later on the same day he was to be officially be crowned chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

"You seem to be awfully down for someone who is about to be crowned chief." Unalaq turned and saw Asiaq standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "Are you worried about Korra too?"

"Yes, no one has seen her since she returned to the capitol. I hear that she is holed up in her room with Naga." Unalaq sighed. "No one can get through to her, not even her parents."

Asiaq walked into the room and kissed Unalaq on the nose. "I will talk to Korra, I have a feeling she will want to hear my story." Unalaq smiled as Asiaq walked out the door towards the dwelling Korra and her parents were staying he knew that she would make things better.

Asiaq knocked on the door, Senna answered. "Asiaq, what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to Korra, I have a story I want to tell her." Senna nodded in understanding and allowed Asiaq inside and led her to Korra's room. "Korra, it's me Asiaq. Would you mind if I came in?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry Asiaq." Senna sighed. "She's been like this all morning and she won't come out. I understand that she is grieving with the cub, but she is starting to worry me."

Asiaq smiled. "Don't worry Senna after I speak to Korra she will feel much better." Senna smiled opening the door to Korra's room letting Asiaq inside. Korra was gently stroking Naga's white fur humming a little tune to her. Asiaq sat on Korra's bed. "It seems to me that you found your Animal Guide." Korra continued stroking Naga's fur. "Would you like to hear about how Animal Guides became an important part of an Avatar's life?"

At this Korra's interest had been piqued and strangely enough so was Naga's. Both of them looked at each other then at Asiaq. "Alright then, Naga and I would both like to hear the story."

Asiaq smiled and started her story. "Long ago bending did not exist in the world. It was said that the waterbenders were the first to learn bending from the moon. Due to this the new waterbenders started worshipping the moon and ocean spirit more fervently. In both jealousy and inspiration from the moon the spirit of the wind, the spirit of the Earth and the spirit of the sun tamed the three great bending beasts to teach mankind their own sacred element. It was then the airbenders who learned airbending from the gentle and peaceful sky bison. The Earthbenders Oma and Shu learned Earthbending in the midst of a war from an elusive badger mole. Finally the firebenders learned firebending from the wise and fearsome dragon.

However the gift of bending was both a blessing and a curse, for people began abuse their power which was given to them and divided themselves up among the four nations going to war with each other. It was at this point that the spirits decided that a being was needed to keep balance in the world, thus creating the avatar."

At this point Korra interrupted the story. "From what Nation was the first Avatar?"

"No one is sure, there are some that say he belonged to the Water Tribe because they were the first to master bending. Others say the Air Nomads because they were the most peaceful. Still others say the Earth Kingdom because they were the strongest. Finally others would say the Fire Nation because they were considered to be a shining light in a dark and chaotic world."

Korra scratched her head. "Man those are all good reasons. I can't decide."

Asiaq smiled at Korra. "No one can, but there is a theory that says the first Avatar did not belong to any one nation for he was born in a place that was yet to be claimed by any people."

"Hold on." Korra interrupted. "If there were no people on this island then how was he born?"

"Ah, Korra you see he was not born from flesh but the spirits of the moon, the wind, the earth, and the sun breathed into a physical form their power. It was then the spirit of humanity that gave this new being life and also the capacity for great good and horrible evil."

"What do you mean by great good and horrible evil?"

"As you know Korra, the Avatar's job is to keep balance in the world, but with so much power given to one person he can be the salvation of the world or its destruction. The spirits took a great risk giving the Avatar humanity because he could easily betray them and destroy the world."

Korra gasped. "I had no idea how much responsibility the Avatar had, but um, what about the animal guide?"

"Don't worry I'm getting to that. Though the man that was the Avatar knew that he could wield all four elements he could not yet control them. Though he practiced he could not master the elements. That is when the first Avatar's animal guide a lion turtle appeared. The lion turtle was wise when he spoke to the Avatar. He told him that man and the spirits were growing weary of their waiting and fighting had escalated and had destroyed his home. The Avatar was saddened by this news and begged the lion turtle to share his wisdom with him and help him to master the elements, in exchange the Avatar would care for and befriend the lion turtle and have an unbreakable bond of trust and loyalty.

The lion turtle agreed to these things and told the Avatar that for each element there was a season. In the spring they should go to the Earth Kingdom, for spring is a time of stability and strength with earth represents. In the summer they should head to the fire nation, for summer is a time when the days are long and there is fiery passion and life. During the fall they would travel to the Air Nomad temples and learn airbending, for fall is when the wind blows strong and when the bountiful harvest that brings people together in peace comes. Lastly in the winter they would travel to the Northern Water Tribe, for winter is a time of long nights and bitter cold. One must learn to adapt and change as water in such conditions.

Agreeing to the lion turtle both set out to the Earth Kingdom for it would soon be spring. However despite his pleas for someone to teach him no one would because they were afraid of him. The lion turtle assured the Avatar and told him to seek out only the original benders to teach him for at this point mankind was tainted with hatred. The Avatar once again agreed to the lion turtle and travelled from nation to nation being taught by the badger mole, the dragon, and the sky bison; mastering earthbending, firebending and airbending. However he could not master waterbending.

You see Korra, the four great spirits of bending were impatient with their creation and had all turned their back on him, including the moon spirit who refused to teach him. The lion turtle told the Avatar to pray to the spirit of the ocean Tui who would be the only one that could convince the moon spirit La to teach the Avatar waterbending. After many days of prayer Tui took pity on the Avatar and mankind and decided to speak to La, but La to far too proud and stubborn to listen to Tui. Though he knew he was taking a great risk Tui knew that if he could just remind La what mankind meant to the spirits that she would help the Avatar save them. He turned himself over to the physical world and in doing so also dragged La with him. At first La was very angry with Tui, but now she could feel the pain and suffering of the physical world and reminded of her compassion taught the Avatar waterbending.

Now able to bend all four elements the Avatar was ready to balance the world for he had found balance in himself. As he travelled from nation to nation he showed them his great power but also his kindness and mercy. Mankind was so impressed by the Avatar that they claimed him to be a god on earth. The Avatar however warned mankind that he was no such thing and was only there to bring balance to the world when needed. He also told them that from the time of his death the Avatar would be reborn into each nation in a seasonal cycle so that no one nation would gain too much power in the world.

Many years passed and the world was finally stable and at peace again. Even the spirits no longer fought with each other when they saw the success of their creation. So impressive were the first Avatar's accomplishments that the very essence and energy of all things possessed him giving him an even greater power than that of the spirits. An ancient energy that before the beginning was wielded by beings that was neither completely physical nor completely spiritual. Though he held this great power he decided to never use it.

In the Avatar's old age he called upon his dear friend and teacher the lion turtle, and with the last of his life transferred the knowledge of an ancient bending skill which was said to be older than the spirits themselves into the lion turtle, telling him not to share the secret until the time was right. The concept of the Avatar was new and he wanted to make sure that the future Avatar who received the knowledge the lion turtle now possessed who have many years of experience and knowledge of mankind before he could entrust such an awesome power."

Korra's jaw hit the floor. She then looked at Naga who seemed to be just as shocked as Korra was.

"You see Korra and Naga an animal guide is important to an Avatar not just as a friend and protector, but also a teacher to guide the Avatar on his or her journey. Listen I know you are upset about Naga's mother, but listen Korra if Naga truly is your animal guide then you two will have the strongest bond in the world just like the first Avatar and his animal guide."

Korra looked at Asiaq and smiled. "Thank you." Korra whispered. "Since we are together, I think Naga and I will be okay."

AN: Man I am really cranking these chapters out. Told you I'm on a roll. What did you think of my story of the first Avatar? Was it interesting? As always R & R


	11. Chapter 11: Things Change

AN: This is a rewrite of chapter 11 because after I read it again I thought to myself "Gee, it looks like I rushed and didn't care about the ending"

Chapter 11: Things Change

Korra, Asiaq, and Naga stepped out of the room. "Oh," Senna exclaimed. "Korra, are you feeling better."

Korra looked at her mother for a long time before speaking. "To be honest I do feel better but…" she then turned to Asiaq, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't still a little sad that Naga's mother. I felt that maybe if I was a little stronger, maybe, I could've prevented her death."

Naga growled and bit Korra on the hand. "Ow!" Korra cried. "Naga, what was that for?"

"I think Naga is trying to tell you that it isn't your fault that her mother is dead." Asiaq explained. Naga then began to slowly wag her tail and lick the hand that she had bitten.

Korra smiled as she began to rub Naga's shoulder. "Thanks Naga, I needed someone to fully snap me out of my sad state. You really are my animal guide."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who it is." Senna answered the door. "Ah, Chena, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Please come in."

"Well when I spoke to Unalaq about tonight's preparations for the ceremony he told me his wife had come to cheer Korra up. Knowing you Asiaq I had a feeling that you cheered her right on up."

Asiaq smiled. "Chena you flatter me. However it was a bit of a joint effort."

"Yeah," Korra beamed. "Naga helped as well."

Chena smiled at Naga and Korra. "It seems that you were right Korra. Naga truly is your animal guide." Naga walked up to Chena and put her head up to the palm of his hand allowing him to pet her. "Hmm, it seems that you trust me."

"I'm not surprised." Korra said. "I and Naga saw your facial expression after you killed her mother. We saw that you seemed to click with her in a way that is similar to the way Naga and I clicked."

Chena smiled as he continued to pet Naga. "Well Korra, if you are feeling better I am going to need your help with security at the ceremony tonight."

Chena nodded. "With the crowning of a new chief people come in from all villages of the North Pole. The capitol becomes filled with people, and with so many people here even if they are here for a peaceful ceremony it can get pretty dangerous."

Korra frowned. "I was hoping that since I felt better I would be able to actually celebrate, not do security detail."

"Do not worry; really all you would have to do is break up fights. Of course you won't be working alone. I also assigned Akiak and Aga to help you. That way you get to be with your friends."

Korra grinned from ear to ear. "Chena you're awesome. Come on Naga let's find Akiak and Aga." Korra ran out the door in hot pursuit of her friends.

Senna looked at Chena in slight concern, "I don't understand Chena, why would you assign them to security when there are plenty of waterbenders to handle that sort of thing."

Chena grinned. "Actually I have a surprise for all three of them, but I need them to stay busy until Unalaq is actually crowned Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Which reminds me Asiaq, you need to prepare for the ceremony as well."

Asiaq nodded and after giving Senna a hug went on her way.

After searching for a long time Korra finally managed to find Akiak and Aga who were both glad to see that Korra seemed to be doing a lot better.

Aga pointed to Naga. "Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Naga? I mean I love her and everything but when the people get here if they see a polar bear dog, things might get hectic and she might get nervous."

"Don't worry. As her provider I'll make sure she besides at the ceremony, besides she can help us with security."

Naga barked and wagged her tail in agreement to Korra's sentiments. Akiak and Aga merely shrugged their shoulders and later that night all three of them prepared for the task they were charged with.

Korra had never been to such a huge celebration before. Even on events like her birthday there would only be a small party with her parents, master Katara, and maybe a few others. They would have a cake and get what you could call gifts of necessity, such as new coats and socks. It wasn't that big of a deal to Korra though; she still enjoyed every party. However being here with so many sights, smells, sounds, and people, it made Korra crave the big life a little.

Akiak and Aga were dancing wildly while Korra was showing off Naga to some people. They were told that they could look but were not allowed to touch her or get too close. Aga did make a good point about the crowd and Naga getting nervous so Korra decided to stick close to Naga and keep people away from her. At first this wasn't that hard; many people were nervous and a bit snobbish around Naga. Saying things such as, "what is that beast doing in the capitol." And "shouldn't someone keep that animal away from that little child." However after proving that Naga was friendly towards her to keep people from taking Naga away scores of people wanted to pet her.

After a couple of hours of eating, dancing, and keeping people away from Naga Korra spotted her mother and father, who were going inside the throne room where the crowning ceremony was being held. Korra looked to Akiak and Aga who nodded that she could go and join her parents, after thanking them for the good time Korra ran to find her parents.

As the Avatar and daughter of the will be new chief's brother Korra got to sit right next to the throne with Tonraq and Senna. Korra also convinced her parents to let Naga sit with them as well even though they were both slightly concerned about her wellbeing.

After several minutes of talking and murmuring it was time for the official crowning ceremony to begin. Unalaq, Asiaq, Desna, and Kimira walked in a dignified fashion toward the throne. Everyone stood silent in absolute awe, even Korra. The entire family was dressed in traditional Water Tribe garb, but the blues were even richer and reminded Korra of the deep ocean, the white fur that adorned their garments was whiter than fresh snow. They also had traces of a deep purple to signify their role as leaders. After what seemed like hours Unalaq and the rest of his family had reached the throne where Chena was standing.

Holding the chief headdress high Chena spoke. "Do you swear to protect the Northern Water Tribe with all your might?"

"We shall." Unalaq and Asiaq spoke as one.

"Do you swear to be good to the people and treat them fairly and with justice?"

"We shall."

"Do you swear to maintain the peace and not to war with other nations unless necessary?"

"We shall."

"Then by the blessing of the Moon and Ocean Spirits I hereby crown thee Unalaq Chief of the Northern Water Tribe and Asiaq Queen of the Northern Water Tribe."

There rose a great sound. Everyone cheered joyously as the headdress was placed upon Unalaq's head. Celebration was heavy even the moon and ocean seemed to cheer the new chief.

After the cheering started to die down a little Unalaq spoke. "Although many of you may think that the cause for our celebration is over there is one other thing that must occur tonight. I would like to call forth Akiak, Aga, and my niece Avatar Korra." Korra looked at her parents and walked up to the throne as well as Akiak and Aga. "Chena and I agreed that now was the best possible time to declare that you three are…"

"Hold on one moment Unalaq." Chena interrupted. "There is one other thing." Chena turned toward a small room and smiled. "It is time for a teacher's proudest moment and she should be here to see it."

Korra grinned in excitement. She looked toward the room and out came Master Katara. However she wasn't the only one there; Tenzin, Pema, and a sleeping baby girl also were with her. "Master Katara, Tenzin, Pema what are you doing here?" Korra asked excited.

"I didn't want to miss the excitement." Katara smiled.

"You mean the ceremony where Unalaq became chief?"

Unalaq smiled at Korra. "Not quite." He then turned to the crowd. "It is with great pleasure that I name these three: Akiak, Aga, and Avatar Korra master waterbenders."

Akiak and Aga stood shocked. Even Korra was surprised she was not expecting the announcement of them becoming master waterbenders to take place here. The crowd cheered maniacally and Katara hugged Korra. "Congratulations Master Korra."

Akiak and Aga smiled in excitement. Naga yipped happily. Then Tenzin and Pema approached. "Congratulations to all three of you" Tenzin said.

"So…?" Korra asked gesturing toward Jinora who was in Pema's arms. "Is she an airbender?"

Tenzin and Pema looked at each other and smiled. The crowd was silent for they too wanted to hear the news. Tenzin and Pema simply nodded their heads and once again the crowd cheered. There was so much joy in the capitol that celebration occurred until the sun rose.

The next day after one of rest it was time for Korra and her family to head home to the South Pole. Everything was set, everyone had said their goodbyes. Akiak and Aga had promised to see Korra in the South Pole one day. Unalaq and Tonraq teased each other for the simple fact that they were brothers. Senna and Asiaq shook their heads at their husband's behavior. And Desna and Kimira gave a prayer for the Moon and Ocean Spirits to protect baby Jinora which Tenzin and Pema were grateful for.

Finally it was time to leave everyone boarded onto Tenzin's bison Oogie who did an incredible job of keeping Naga calm while in the air. Korra smiled so much had changed since she first got to the North Pole. There was a new chief, a new airbender, three new master waterbenders, and Korra had found her animal guide.

As the hours passed and the sun sank below the horizon revealing a black sky dotted with millions of stars and a bright moon Korra and Naga leaned against each other feeling small but knowing they were going to be great.

The End

AN: I feel a lot better about this chapter than what I originally wrote. That was crap and I shouldn't have published it. I couldn't write another multi-chapter story with that on my mind. But now I feel good.


End file.
